(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk or a table provided with a pole-shaped leg pole that supports a top panel and a leg support that supports the leg pole.
(ii) Background Art
A typical known desk includes a top panel and at least one leg portion. The at least one leg portion includes a pole-shaped leg pole that supports the top panel, and a leg support that is attached to the leg pole at a position lower than a top panel support portion of the leg pole to support the leg pole. There have been proposed various techniques for fixing the leg support to the leg pole.
In one technique, the leg support and the leg pole are integrally formed of a resin or the like. When the leg pole and the leg support are made of metals, the leg support is connected to the leg pole by welding. In another technique, an insertion hole is formed in each of the leg pole and the leg support, and the leg pole and the leg support are riveted while a rivet is inserted through the insertion hole. Alternatively, a screw hole and an insertion hole are formed respectively in the leg pole and the leg support, and the leg pole and the leg support are connected with a screw.